Love Me Til The End
by GhostlyGangBang
Summary: A life without his best friend is not a life that Stan Marsh had any interest in living, but after how badly he fucked up a month ago that's the life that he found himself stuck with. Now he's nothing but broken and alone, left with nothing but questions and a guilty conscience. Why did he say that to Kyle when it couldn't have been farther from the truth? A Style and Bunny story.
1. Chapter 1

Bringing what seemed to be the third bottle of vodka to his cold lips he hoped for nothing more then for death to overtake him. Outside in the cold world of Token's backyard he couldn't help but to think about the hell he's been living in the past month. Each day that passed was worse then the last one. It had been at least a week since he had eaten an actual meal and probably even longer than that since he had had a good nights sleep. But to him there wasn't a point in it anymore. There wasn't much of a point to anything without his best friend by his side. But there was no way that Kyle would ever come back to him after what happened, after what he said to him. And to think that the only reason this was all happening was because he was too scared to actually admit his feelings to the red headed teen. Feeling tears stinging his eyes he couldn't help but think back to the day where his entire life fell apart.

 **FLASHBACK TO ONE MONTH AGO:**

"Say it again Stan. I fucking DARE you" Kyle yelled, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"K-Kyle I-I didn't... that came out wrong...please..."

Kyle pushed him back harder into the wall behind them as his anger and pain continued to grow. "No Stan if you really meant it then say it the fuck again. Go on ahead and finish what you started"

"K-Kyle it...it was nothing more then a mistake. It...it didn't mean anything to me..." he stuttered out after what felt like an eternity. He could feel his heart shattering in his chest as he felt his best friend or well, former best friend now let go of him and take a step back, wiping tears from his eyes before turning around and walking out of his life for good.

 **BACK TO PRESENT DAY:**

Finishing off the bottle in his hands he stumbled back towards the house where he could hear the party still going strong even though it was well into the morning. Opening the door to the house he did his best to make a beeline right for the tables full of alcohol. Picking up a decently full bottle of whiskey he made his way upstairs to the bathroom in an attempt to be alone to wallow in his self loathing.

He couldn't even remember how long he had been in there, but before he knew it the door was being thrown open by a very giggly and very drunk Kenny McCormick.

"DUDE! There you are we've been looking all over for you!" Kenny laughed. "I've gotta tell Butters that I found you! He's been out of it for hours! Only had a couple of shots too!"

"Oh...hey Kenny. Listen I've gotta get out of here dude. I have way to much on my mind for this party."

"Shit dude OK. I'll go find Butters and we can drive you back to your house."

"Thanks for the offer Kenny but I don't think that any of us are in our right minds for driving. You're pretty fucking shitfaced too dude." It's not like it would do any good anyways seeing as how he was already halfway down the hallway.

Sighing Stan made his way downstairs and back outside, thoughts running through his mind. _He had nothing to live for anymore so why even care if Kenny drove home? Well just because he has a bit of a death wish doesn't mean that Kenny and Butters should have to risk death right along with him. No they don't deserve that...but then who could give him a ride home? His parents were out of town and everyone else he knew was nearly as drunk as he was...well almost everyone. There's only one person in their class that wouldn't go to a party like this no matter how much they were asked to...Kyle Broflovski. But he couldn't possibly ask him for help right now. Not after what happened. No fuck this. Kyle needs to know the truth, needs to know just how sorry he is for what he did. There's no better time to fix that then the present though right?_ He pulled out his phone and pressed the 1 on the pin pad, Kyle's number being programmed to speed dial months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyle's Point of View:**

Woken up by the sound of vibrating he sat up in his bed, squinting to see the screen of his phone through sleep filled eyes. A sense of dread hung in the air as he could already tell who it was before even looked down. Sure enough there was Stan's picture smiling back up at him. He honestly considered throwing his phone across the room for a second but in the end just sighed and hit the talk button.

 **Neutral Point of View:**

"What the fuck do you want Stan?" Kyle asked irritably.

Not expecting anyone to actually answer the phone Stan nearly dropped it out of surprise, his mind scrambling to find anything he could say.

"Hello? Well then bye. And don't call again" Kyle said annoyance clear in his voice as he was preparing to end the call.

"N-No! Wait! Please! There's something I have to say to you Kyle" Stan all but screamed into the phone in his panic to say anything at all.

"Well then fucking say it Stan!" Kyle nearly yelled back at him.

Taking a deep breath and a large chug from the bottle in his hand he attempted to stumble through what he was trying to say. " Shouldn't have said what I did. Have something to say to Kyle"

"How fucking drunk are you man? If you have something to say then fucking say it dude. Otherwise I'm hanging up."

"Kyle look I...I...I'm going to be sick." With that Stan doubled over and threw up on the ground near where he was standing. When he was done he stood up straight taking a couple more sips from the bottle before starting again.

"Look Kyle I-"

"STAN WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?! WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STAN WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? IT HAD BETTER NOT BE KYLE! HOLY FUCK IT IS KYLE ISN'T IT?! GIVE ME THE PHONE STAN!" With everything he was trying to remember Stan never even heard Kenny walk up behind him. Before he knew it he was face down on the ground with the phone a foot away from him.

Scrambling up and off of him Kenny ran for the phone on the ground picking it up. "BUTTERS I FOUND HIM HE'S OVER HERE!" he yelled before holding the phone up to his ear. "Hello? This is Kyle isn't it? Hello?"

"Ya I'm here." In the background of the phone call he could here multiple voices beginning to yell.

"Give me the bottle Stan. You've had more than enough of it." "No dammit Butters give it back! I need that!" "No you don't Stan you've already nearly killed yourself with how much you've gosh darn drank tonight, what do you want to die?"

From his side of the phone Kyle thought that he heard Stan answer "yes" and felt a shiver go down his spine at the thought. "Hello? Kenny? Is everything alright? What's going on over there?"

"Everything is fine Kyle don't worry. I'm sorry I know I said that I would make sure he wouldn't bother you but we lost him there for a little while. He's had a good few bottles from what I can see. It's a fucking miracle he doesn't have alcohol poisoning yet. He was trying to wash the puke out of his mouth with more fucking shots when I found him out here". Kyle could nearly hear the eyeroll that followed his friends slurred speech. "I'm going to try to calm him down and have Butters go find our coats. Wish me luck in getting that bottle out of his hands. Go back to sleep Kyle I'll handle this. Bye". And with that Kenny hung up the phone and turned to back to Stan.

 **Kyle's Point of View:**

The last thing he heard before Kenny hung up was Stan in the back screaming "NO! DAMMIT KENNY GIVE ME MY FUCKING PHONE BACK! I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL HIM!" And with that the phone went dead in his hand.

With that he got up quickly and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Shoving his phone and wallet into his pockets he grabbed his mother's car keys off the table and wrote her a note just in case he was still out when the rest of his family woke up. With that he was out the front door.


End file.
